Fatal Flame Falls
Fatal Flame Falls is the 13th main course of Super Mario Star Road and, as the name implies, is a fire level. This is also the last course in the 2nd over world before going to the star road itself. The level entrance is in the picture of the red flame inside the observatory. There is also a box with a 1-up directly on top of a column outside the level, if you need it. This level seems to be one of Bowsers old fortresses, and as such is filled with a ton of different type of tricky platforms including ones that sink, tilt, retract into the walls, disappear, and more. There are also ruins of a castle with pictures of Bowser from past games and a model of Koopa's Clown Car. Unlike most lava levels, the main enemy in the level are Snufits, though Bullies are also very common. The Snufits combined with the tricky platforms make up the majority of the difficulty, as one shot will knock you into the lava. This level is also fairly on the larger side. Since this level is mostly comprised of hills and lava, there are a plethora of shortcuts one can find to get to any of the stars faster. Levels Star 1: Deep in the Flaming Caverns On the other side of the map, there is a cave where the star is hidden. Mario must traverse many different platforms to reach this cave. Mario starts in a narrow path surrounded by mountain with a small path with ruins in front. Go foward towards the stream of lava and turn right, jumping across the checked platforms which quickly go into the while when stepped on. Then jump to the tilting platform, going straight towards the cave on the grey lava platforms. You should be in front of the ruins of the castle.Go right and follow the small path through the hills. Go over the rock and cross the bridge, then climb the yellowish stairs. Mario must then jump on tilting platforms on top of pillars and then climb at more stairs, watching out for the Chuckyas. At the top you will enter the cave where the star is, though it is all the way at the bottom of a long path. Jump down and take the path right (ignore the coin arrow for now). Stay near the inside as the outside is all lava and one of the Snufits can easily knock you into it. At the bottom you will enter a chamber with a winding red path that moves up and down, as well as a bouncing flame and a 1-Up. At certain points some parts of the path will be submerged under the lava. The Star is at the end of the path. Star 2: Cross the Lava Lake Get to the grey lava platforms after the checked wall ones. Instead of going into the cave that leads to the ruins, go right instead. Follow that path, watching out for the fire jet and Snufits, and climb the checked platforms which lead higher up the mountain. Keep following the mountain path to travel higher up it (both paths lead up at a coin box). You will then see the Lava Lake in question. Mario must then cross a couple of tilting platforms, fire jets, and then a staircase which rises and sinks. On these stairs, there are many Kuromanes which will shoot flames at you. To avoid them make sure you jump on the edges of the platform, as jumping on then will make you catch fire, and then fall into the lava bellow. The power star is at the top of the stairs. You could also just long jump into the lava while the stairs are at their lowest point to skip half of the climbing. Star 3: Metal Mario Meltdown Normally Requires Metal Cap! '''Mario must head all the way back to the cave where Star 1 was located. Someways down the path, there will be a pillar in the lava with a box containing a shell on it. Ride the shell to where the coin arrow was and enter the small cave. Avoid the stalagmites and stand in the middle of the stone platform, which is a warp point. When you respawn, you will be in a small room surrounded by lava with a Snufit and a metal cap box. Grab the cap and bounce off the lava falls directly in front of it. You will end up on top of the volcano where the star is. Be careful you dont accidentally fall off the volcano when you reach the top. '''Star 4: Climb the Central Lookout Head across the path after the grey lava blocks as if going to Power star 2. Instead of taking the checked blocks at the end of the path. take the ones over the lava to the left. This will lead to a long tower, which is the central lookout. The platforms to climb the structure are directly on top of each other, so in order to get to the top, Mario has to either back-flip or side-flip on the edge of each of the platform. On the top of the tower is the power star. Star 5: Burning Red Coins For this star, Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered thoughout the level. Their locations are as follows: # On top of a pillar when you start # The middle of the grey lava blocks over lava with a fire jet under it. # In Koopa's Clown car at the top of the ruins # On top of the wall of the ruins, above the Clown Car # On top of the giant grey rock # In the wooden box across the lava # On top of a column across the bridge # On a pillar in the lava in the cave near where the shell box was When Mario collects all 8, the star spawns on top of the castle where the Clown Car is located. Star 6: Risky Ride into the Volcano Normally can only be done during this star! At the start of the level there is now a ride platform. The platform will lead to the top of the volcano where the star is. You will have to avoid a lot of bouncing fire and fire jets on the path as well as fire from the Snufits. When you see the tip of the volcano, there is a platform in the center with the star on it. Enemies * Snufit * Swooper * Goomba * Scuttlebug * Bully * Kuromane * Chuckya Trivia *The enemy on the picture to the level is a Lava Bubble from the Paper Mario series. On the other side of the Star Leap Tower Interior, there is also a picture of an Ember from the same series. *The picture on the bottom floor of the ruins is from Super Mario Bros. 3. Category:Level Category:Super Mario Star Road Category:Super Mario Star Road Location Category:Volcanic Area Category:Mountains Category:Music-Mario Party Category:Location